Forever Alone
by StokinDembers
Summary: The last remaining Predacon has fallen, or so Megatron believes. The true fate of Predaking is yet to be determined, but will the powerful beast, alone and damaged, find the strength to rise up once again and exact his revenge on those responsible for the murder of his brethren? (Takes place after the events of "Synthesis")
1. Alone

_Okay guys,  
I didn't want to admit it, but the Predaking has managed to claw his way into my creative mind cabinet and now I can't get him out. I suppose it couldn't hurt to do a short story about the beast and give him a bit of lime light. After all, he's a very interesting character in the Prime universe and I'm finding myself more and more infatuated with him. This short story is taking place directly after the episode "Synthesis"._

_Alright then, here we go! Hope you all don't mind my break from OP-E1 stories and are fascinated with this new idea! By the way, I don't own Transformers Prime! Obviously... XP _

* * *

**Forever Alone**

* * *

Body **battered**...metal **mangled**...senses **slurred**...

The Predaking lay motionless with optics closed, his denta opened partly in paralyzed stupor. A faint whiff of cold, night fog floated eerily through the silent woods, blanketing the forest floor. Twisted tree branches rubbed together and creaked occasionally with the prompting of a steady breeze that rustled their leaves. A sudden crack of thunder rumbled angrily from somewhere in the distant sky, echoing off of the near mountains.

He was surrounded by **darkness**.

It was the next loud series of thunder claps that welcomed the Predacon out of unconsciousness. The first thought that occurred to the beast was that he was alive. Above all else, the drive to survive was the strongest of his primal instincts. However, right now, the whole world around him seemed to bellow in protest at his awakening. Even his own body rebuked him for daring to continue functioning. Sharp spikes of pain raced through various places of armor, the worst of all being the back of his head and the intense aching which made it nearly impossible to think strait.

Still, Predaking would **not** give up.

Memories of a critical fight with the Decepticon Lord called Megatron were first to enter into his mind's eye. But why fight Megatron? Wait... Ahh yes... It all came back to him. The Autobot medic... He had spoken truthfully of Megatron's brutal betrayal. The Decepticon Lord himself had admitted of his treachery! The death of his fellow kin... All hope of the Predacon race being restored, destroyed because of that Decepticon filth! Anger burned within Predaking's spark chamber, kindling what little spark power was left within him to a full blaze. Sitting up, the Predaking let out a feirce roar of fury to the sky.

"**MEGATRON**!"

It was doubtful that the mech in question actually heard Predaking's desperate shout of rage, but it made the Predacon feel slightly better once he'd done it. Then... from the clouds above broke forth cold drops of rain. It was as if the universe had responded to his cry by spitting down in mockery at the Predacon's patheitc exhistance. Predaking blinked away the rain from his sensitive optics and took in his surroundings. The dirt beneath him was slowly liquidizing into mud. It was in that moment, the Predaking realized how lowly he really was. With no chance of his species ever returning, what kind of king was he?

He had **failed** them!

He had had his chance to become a great ruler and lead his kind to great glory, and he'd lost it! The rain was falling steadily now, tinking off his armor and peppering the ground until it became little more than sloppy muck. Predaking stayed still where he was, body too tired and his mind too tortured to leave the spot he'd fallen. He felt his whole world sinking around him and after the flames of anger died down, sick depression consumed him. His dreams were shattered once and for all, he was considered an enemy of both transformer factions, and now also thought dead. No one cared for his exhistance, no one wanted it.

He was solely and utterly **alone**.

What purpose in this world could he possibly have to serve if it meant being utterly alone for the rest of his life? His bright future had been stripped cruely from him and there was nothing he could do about it... except... exact revenge. Yes. REVENGE. One day, perhaps soon, Predaking would hear Megatron's dying screams, and watch as the great Decepticon leader fell pitifully to his death. The Pit would no doubt welcome the evil mech's soul eagerly. Megatron had destroyed the Predacon project because of one pidly emotion: fear. It was his _weakness_ that caused the Predacons' extermination and now he would pay dearly for it.

Megatron would **die**.

But not today. Predaking knew he could not sit in the middle of the woods forever, no matter how much pain his body was undergoing. Slowly, tentatively, with a grit denta and clenched optics, the large, beastly mech began to hoist himself onto his knees. His joints cracked in protest, his head spun dizzily, and his optics dimmed with the effort, but he successfully made it to his feet, and took his first stumbling step forward. A cave wasn't far. He could see it on his frazzled holo map. If he could just get out of the rain and keep himself hidden away, he could nurse his wounds properly and begin a long recovery.

Still, he would be **lonely**.

Would avenging his fallen kin sooth _all_ of the Predaking's torment? Would it truly appease his hungry desire to have beings to call family? To interact and to be fully understood by another of his kind? No. Nothing could ever slake that passion. But revenge would coddle his agony for a time. Perhaps, just maybe, there would come a time where his former father and master Shockwave, would prove useful. If the brilliant scientist had managed to duplicate the Predacon gene once... surely he could do it again! Yes! That would be Predaking's next move, after exterminating Megatron!

Then, perhaps, it was possible he would not have to live **forever alone**... ?

**END**

* * *

_Sooooo? What'd all yall think?!_

_ I make a note here that it is quite possible that they will show the true fate of Predaking within the next Transformers Prime episode, and that it will be very different than what I've just written. If that turns out to be the case, I shall let you all decide whether or not I should alter this short story's events to become canon, or leave them be. _

_For now, I bid you goodbye!_

_-StokinDembers_


	2. Destiny

_Okay guys,  
So now that I've seen Transformers Prime Beast Wars episode: Deadlock, I figured it was safe to write a second part to this story, and get it as lined up to what happened as possible! Thankfully, I can work with what was given so all you readers are satisfied. I do so like to keep things as canon as I can so, without further ado... _

_I give you..._

* * *

**Forever Alone**: Destiny

* * *

Time **ticking**... Strength **slipping**... Pain **pounding**...

The cave was not a particularly welcoming place. It was cold, hard and reeked of odd smells that harassed Predaking's oral factory sensors, but he entered anyway. There wasn't any other place within miles that could shelter him from the rain and keep him hidden like this one, and if he was to survive, he would definitely need to remain hidden. Once he'd dragged his aching husk fully into the black hole, Predaking lowered himself with a crash to the floor. A loud groan issued from his throat and he lay still, closing his swimming optics in hopes to bring the dizziness and pain to a temporary stop.

It **didn't** work.

Forcing himself to sit upright against the cave wall, the Predaking began opening what medical panels were accessible on his arm. The tinkering began. Large fingers were hard to work with when it came to sensitive wiring and throbbing circuits, but it was all Predaking had. He could endure the pain as long as it would take, until his body was back up to par. Megatron was waiting somewhere up there, and the Predacon would not waist time in returning to exact his revenge on the Decepticon Lord. How much time did he have before the Nemesis would be beyond his detection? He wasn't certain.

The tinkering continued on and **on**.

For hours the Predacon fumbled with wires, reconnecting tubes and reestablishing proper energon flow. Slowly but surely, his strength returned. After a good while of rebooting his power and lying still in recharge, the Predaking was soon wide awake and alert once more. His system readings were giving good reports and thus, inspired the heavy mech to attempt regaining his feet. He placed his large hands against the cave wall and willed his knee joints to extended. They creaked in protest with having to support the weight, but eventually, his legs held stable. Predaking heaved a loud intake of air through his coolant systems. The rain had stopped outside a while ago, leaving the forest completely silent.

Tentatively, Predaking **emerged**.

He felt odd, lost on a foreign world, without a single companion with him to face the cruelty of it all. But on the reassuring side, the Predaking was the most terrifying thing any being on this planet would ever see. He need not fear **anything**. Not even death! And with this confidence coursing its way through his body, the Predaking knew it was now time to hunt. Lifting his oral factory sensors into the air, he caught the wind and registered the smells filtering into him. The cold, unfeeling rain had dampened pretty much any chance of sniffing out the Nemesis' trail. There was only one other option.

He would take to the **sky**.

Transforming to beast mode, the Predacon unfurled his wings and beat them with a harsh flap against the wind. Soon, he was in the air and clearing the tops of the trees. The sky was still thickly clouded, the gray blanket refusing to evaporate and instead threatening to send forth a second torrent of rain onto the earth. The Predaking need not worry though. He would fly past the clouds. With a couple more beats of his wings, the metal beast gained in altitude, breaking through the clouds to meet the warm face of the sun. It was shining ever so bright, as if it beamed in glee to see him, knowing something he didn't.

The sun gave Predaking **hope**.

After all, something so beautiful as that could not help but to make one feel the world about him was a wonderful place. The Predcon soared through the sky, keeping his eyes open and wide for any sign of movement. He flew for some time, beginning to wonder if his hunt was folly... but then... suddenly, a black shape moved like a shadow across the blue sky. The Predaking's spark pulsed faster. He had found it! NOW, oh... Megatron was in for some serious pain... The Predaking flew faster, eager to reach his target and make a fast, yet fulfilling end of the Decepticon Lord. But, wait. A battle was already waging.

"**Autobots**!"

Predaking felt the inside of his throat burn with angry fire, just waiting to be spewed out. The Autobots could not beat him to Megatron, they just could not! Every fiber of the Predacon's body spiked in pent up frustration. He could see the battle now. Megatron was fighting against the Autobot leader Optimus Prime, and seemed at the moment to have the upper hand, but then, out of no where, a smaller yellow mech appeared. In his hand he held a sword. In the next moment, the sword was driven into Megatron's chest, and with it Predaking too felt a part of him falter. His mission... his chance at revenge, gone!

Or **was** it?

There was no doubt in Predaking's mind that the mighty Megatron had fallen, but what soothed his burning fury was what happened next. The Autobots, having achieved total victory, had now taken possession of the Nemesis and had activated a space bridge. The Predaking, not planning on letting the ship escape a second time, flew close to latch on to the large contraption connected to the Nemesis' belly, in which the earlier fighting had taken place upon. After moving through the blue and white field, and still perching on the contraption with tight claws, the Predaking perceived the impossible: Cybertron.

**Home! **

Even though it was dead and lifeless, the sight was still glorious and left the Predaking staring in awe. But not for long. Before he understood what was happening, the contraption beneath him began to vibrate and sent out a large, long beam of light, headed directly for the core of dead and decaying planet below. Though the Preadking may not have been able to explain exactly how it happened, or was even made possible, it became clearer than ever that the beam had erupted from within the planet a brilliantly strong glow, bathing the entire surface and bringing it to sparkling life.

Dreams had just been **answered**.

Cybertron called to him and the Predaking had no intention of not responding. It was alive and waiting for him. Was there chance that with the planet's resurrection, there would too be a resurrection of many more sentient beings to come from within it? The Predaking could only hope that such a possibility would be made real. Just hours ago, his life had seemed empty and meaningless, with nothing more important to be achieved than the death of Megatron. Now, his future was glistening with promise. Cybertron was so large and inviting. The Predaking released his talons from their steel grip and flew off towards the planet that awaited him. So much more than just a home had just been given to him.

He now had a **destiny**.

END

* * *

_And that's all folks! Thanks for checking back in! I write TFP stories often so check out a few of my others and follow me if you're interested in what's to come! As it is, I have been planning out a third story about Optimus Prime and Elita One which I shall start on soon! _

_If you liked this please leave a review! I'd love to know your thoughts and or, hav some constructive criticism! _

_-StokinDembers _


End file.
